Kay
by badwolfette21
Summary: Kay is a skilled warrior from The eastern lands. Tural to be exact, and the job to protect the land's princess isnt an easy one. Even with one's best frind in the mix. Gods Camelot was going to be a very hard task... but there is nothing Kay cant deal with. Not including matters of the heart... And He isnt helping at all! Gwaine/OC fic enjoy! Ps my summ's suck forgive me!


** So I have been having writer's block with my Spidey/OC fic. So I thought writing something else could give my brain a break. I absolutely love Gwaine as a character, and I hope I do him justice.I don't know the original legend of sir Kay but I know that he most certainly isn't a… well you will all find out soon enough won't you. I might be taking a little liberty with the legend. Hehehe hopefully you all will understand. Bold itals is a different language. Don't worry not a one-shot it will continue, and I have a good week without a shitload of homework so yeah expect one in a couple of days.**

**Chapter 1: Stress Relievers **

_I wear my body bindings, a good pair of trousers, and a loose fitting tunic. Why in the world must others wear sooooo much more than that?_

"**_Would you stop staring a hole in that tree, not blinking your eyes isn't going to make me get dressed any faster." _**_Humph! How does she know that… maybe the universe will take pity on my watering eyes and sore feet, and possibly make the blasted princess hurry the fuck up! Ha that'll be the day. Might as well sit. She'll be behind there fiddling with whatever for a good amount of time._

"**_Kay will you help me with this?"_** I looked up from my view of a beautiful lake, and grunted. _Perfect time sweets._ I made my way around the large oak."**_It's this one lace up, I can't seem to get it_**." Delania was trying (and failing) to reach the spot between her shoulder blades. I reached and slapped her hands lightly away to fluidly slip the laces through the eyelets. I tied it with a swift flick of fingers and walked back to my spot of solitude to pick up my weapons.

**_"She done yet?"_** a baritone voice said behind me. I nodded once without turning around handed the voice pieces of fruit that I had foraged a few minutes earlier. A warm, slender-fingered hand closed around my hand to take the last of the berries. I smiled and said in mock-sternness

"**_Now what happened to leaving some for me Dastan_**?" I pivoted on my heel and came face to face with an eyeful of white teeth (who's now slightly red cause of the strawberries.) and a mop of short slightly wavy hair.

_"__**Now come on Kay sharing is caring**_." He said flashing a grin.

"**_See now that would insinuate that I care_**." I said nonchalantly, stepping closer. Dastan smelled like the trees in this area with a tint of some kind of spicy aroma. "**_Fuck Dast did you eat the last of the dried meat?!"_** I asked incredulously putting my hands on my hips. Knowing full well the answer to that question.

"**_Maybe…"_** he said, trying to flash his infamous apologetic/flirty/lopsided smile. But I didn't take it I punched him in the arm and smiled sweetly when he rubbed it and scowled at me.

**_"Are you two done, cause I've been waiting." _**Dastan and I exchange looks and he scowled at Delania while I in turn raised an eyebrow. "**_Hey don't look at me like that you guys know that a princess needs time to- you know fix things…" _**

I pursed my lips and exchanged another look with Dastan.

"**_MmmHmmm so it has nothing to do with the fact that you're meeting with the Prince Regent_**?" questioned Dastan.

"**_Yeah it must not be that." _**I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm**_ "Or the fact that he has quite- and I quote- attractive knights aswell_**." I said the latter in the most lovey dovey voice I could muster up. Dastan chortled while the princess pouted. Feeling slightly remorseful of the joke I walked forward and put my calloused hand on her shoulder. "**_We merely jest Dela, I'm sure that whether you are in a new dress or not Arthur will stand agape." _**She looked at me, hopeful, with a look of such young innocence, that I almost forgot that she was nearly twenty and four years into her life. Her pierceing green eyes and dirty blonde hair were such a contrast to what most of the eastern people looked like although she still housed the same tan complexion that Dastan and I possessed. In fact if one would look at all of us she would be the most attractive of the group (head to head with Dastan though) and I would be the only one who truly looked like someone from the Eastern Lands. With dark brown, almost black eyes and straight black hair. Although mine was cut in a choppy sort of fashion. Some would even mistake our group for two men and one woman, when in fact the situation was quite inverted. Whereas Dastan was the only male and Dela and I were the women. Yes that's correct I'm a woman. But that's simply in my appearance. Otherwise one would be fatally mistaken to treat me as such, for I do everything a man does with skill and expertise, and that includes wielding weapons of war.

I smiled back at her "**_Now enough of this we must keep moving if we are to make it to Camelot_**." I said while I flitting around our camp and covering our tracks. A group of bandits were tracking us and I wasn't about to let them capture the Princess of Tural. It _was_ my job that she arrived in Camelot unharmed and I intended to protect my friend and charge. That is what a personal guard does after all. Dastan gathered up the horses and I took one look around the camp before mounting, and heading south…

*(*(*(*(*(*(*

The tavern we were going to house in was quite loud and smelly and full of people, and well… smelly. I glanced at Dast and he had that blasted grin plastered onto his face. The one that literally sent signals to his brain, telling himself to do something totally, completely, and irrevocably stupid. The one which usually got him into issues that I had to get him out of. Gods I hated that grin. I also managed a look at Delania and she was obviously very excited to enter an "English Place of Meeting" (the translation provided by Dastan of coarse), and was bouncing on the balls of her feet. I, on the other hand was very happy to sleep out in the forest, and not in the stinking vat of testosterone and ale. But Dast provided the chance that sleeping in an inn would throw off the bandits so I obliged. And being the only one who knew English very well (well-well enough to form a correct sentence) , due to an old friend by the name of Gaius, had to go with the dimwits. See when Dast and I were younger, we travelled everywhere together. I was around eighteen and he twenty and one years of age when we decided Albion was an adventure to set out on, so we did. There was no purpose but to simply wander and we had encountered many taverns along the way, and I disliked them all. So I when damned Dast suggested it I vetoed it but it was in a futile losing battle against Dela's and Dast's puppy dog eyes and pleading. So here I am talking to the innkeeper/bartender about a room with three separate beds, which is an impossible notion in the bartender's mind, why I've no idea.

"I really don't know why this is such a hard task, if you don't have any rooms than just say so. My friends and I perfectly alright with sleeping in the forest." I said in perfect English, my accent hardly comprehendible. This seemed to get the Innkeeper's attention, and he looked me up and down. I really didn't like the way his greasy lids slid up my figure and back down. And it showed in my body language. I clenched and unclenched my fingers and narrowed my eyes

" Yare quite a feisty one aren't ya?" It sounded more like a statement " Which makes me wonder where else that feistiness might occur." I scowled at him "Maybe if I were ta' persuade ya to sleep in a different bed tonight I could get ya a good price on a room with only two beds? Maybe if ya were that good it might even be free?" I was about to leap over the bar to strangle the man. _He wanted sexual favors from me? Ha!_ _The only favor I'll be granting is the one where he will want me to spare his life, once I have my favorite dagger to his throat!_

"**_You arrogant, pathetic, smelly, disgusting, ugly, excuse for a man! Once I'm done with you, you're gonna wish you were dead. You son of a bitch sucking a nasty monkey's arse hole!" _**I screamed in my native tongue. My teeth were grinding so hard together that I was sure that they were now a millimeter shorter. I had my hands on the bar when Dastan appeared out of nowhere, grabbed my torso and swung me away from the bar. I could feel the lean muscles ripple from underneath his shirt when I tried to get away.

"Ahhh love that a bad idea" his broken English went through one ear and out the other. _What the hell was he trying to do? Couldn't he see that I was in the middle of murdering a man! That shit takes time to do! _I tried to struggle again but this time he had two fingers on a pressure point on my neck. _Damn him I taught him that! _I slumped when he finally brought me to a booth in the corner of the tavern. No one raised an eyebrow when I screamed and while Dast carried/dragged me I saw the innkeeper talk to a couple of men who had just walked in, like nothing had happened. Oh he better lock his door tonight!

"So we get a room?" asked Delania quietly in english, I was slowly but surely teaching her as well as Dast (whenever he had the time) English. Seeing as how the whole Ally Acknowledgement thing was going to last at least a month if not two it seemed that it was imperative that she at least learn a few commanding words as well as question ones.

**_"No we didn't the innkeeper is an arse hole and is not giving us a room."_** Said Dastan answering her question.

**_"Why what happened?"_**

"Don't ask." Dast and I said in unison. I rested my head on the table, which smelled of ale and puke and decided against it. Just then a busty red-haired barmaid swept up with our refreshments. Dastan had originally ordered us all Ales but I thought it might get Dela sick seeing it was her first mug of the bronzey stuff so I ordered wine for the both of us and Dast had his Ale. It wasn't bad for English wine but the wine from Tural was much more delectable. But I didn't complain, it was something and it took off the stress. Which was good 'cause I don't think going under a trial for killing a man would be very good for the Ally Acknowledgement. I laughed to myself. Finding myself thinking of the Prince Regent and his ailing father. Was it really a good idea going into a land where magic was outlawed, what if they see my skills and miss-judge them. We were there and nothing happened before but one can never be too careful. Dastan promised that if anything were to happen then he would go back with me, and Dela knew better than to mention my other skills to the Prince. But still if they saw me manipulate fire or see that I don't get burned by it, than they might not take too kindly to it… _Hmm at least they won't be able to burn me at the stake. But then again I'm still not unaffected by giant axes or swords used for beheading. Ah well I guess_ _I shouldn't think about it, I'll just be extremely careful and stay away from fire. Right like I can do that…_ I shook my head feeling a headache coming on.

**_"You alright Kayleenia you look a little green." _**

**_"Yeah I just need some air."_** Getting up to escape from the smelly tavern, I grabbed the mug of ale that Dastan was going to drink and downed it and walked out. The alcohol helped relieve the stress but it also added another 20 pounds to the already heavy load that was weighing down on my skull. I felt a few pairs of eyes on me as I weaved expertly albeit slightly slowly around the bustling people in the tavern, bumping a few passerbys. Almost reaching my desired destination I stole a glance behind me at the inhabitants and caught sight of the men that The Greasy Innkeeper talked to. There were five of them and they were all trying to keep to themselves. They were all in clothes that looked too cut and clean for a peasant to wear, and they were quite different from each other. But all had this air around them that screamed nobility. I looked away and sighed as the cool air rushed to my face; it was already dark and the stars were out. I gazed at the stars and noticed several familiar constellations. Albion, last I remembered was so different, compared to Tural. But now I see that, that really isn't the case. Although that doesn't mean I don't miss Tural. We had been on the road for a good two weeks and we were so close to our destination that I could taste Camelot on my tongue. It was beautiful last I visited but I didn't really pay much attention to that. I was much more interested in the lessons that a certain old man had to offer when he invited Dastan and I there. The citadel, the tall towers and the castle itself weren't really of interest to me, seeing how I was simply there to learn and leave as soon as I had, had enough. But somehow Camelot had been on my mind as of late. Not just of its oh-so-convenient laws against magic but because of its people. I wonder if that snarky manservant of the prince is still there. Merlin was his name. The closeted Magician. Ha! Funny how the most skilled don't have a chance to display their power, while the ones with more trivial gifts find their ways into the dungeons faster than you can say 'beheaded'. Although I wouldn't wish that on poor Merlin, he was a good person. It'll be a shame if that prat of prince scared him off. Speaking of prince Arthur I wonder if he will remember me? I did beat him in a friendly competition of swordplay. And the other servant… ahhh Guinevere she was very kind. I know she will remember me. Dastan on the other hand she might not _want_ to remember. I wrinkled my nose smelling the whisps of rotted compost re-enter it. I laughed internally. That was quite the reaction. Hmmmm yes I will sure be happy to see Gwen and to see how she will respond to my companion. Now of the knights…. Dela hadn't stopped gushing on how handsome they all were, and how skilled and noble and blah blah blah. Not my main point. I need to get Dela there and discreetly leave once she settles in. Because whether I missed my friends or not I couldn't stay there. Even if I wanted to. Because I very much like my head _attached_ to my body. I sighed once more and closed my eyes and let the winds whip my short hair around my face. I heard the door open, a few curse words, and a thump followed by a grunt near the door.

"Well if you didn't want me to flirt with your daughter than she shouldn't be walking around in the clothes that she wears currently." Said a voice. No doubt the one who was thrown out of the tavern.

"And wha's wrong with wat ma dotter's wearin'?" Ahh Greasy Innkeeper.

"Well_" started the voice but another voice rang out.

"There a problem? Da'"

"Seems so Brutus. This wretch was eyein' up yare sista'" Greasy spat. _Oh you mean the way you were eyein me up earlier._

I slowly turned to see 'Brutus' cracking his knuckles, and giving the offender an ugly yellow-teethed smirk. While Greasy was slowly batting a staff against his palm. I rolled my eyes. It seemed that they haven't noticed me yet, and this was a perfect opportunity to take out my stress on something. Dast and I hadn't dueled or sparred today so this was- well a gift from the gods. The Offender was on the ground shaking his head. And trying and failing to get up. Seems 'Flirty' was hurt and very drunk. I was about to walk towards them but I stopped myself before I put one foot in front of the other. This man could very well deserve it and I didn't know what had conspired inside the tavern. So I took one last look at the poor guy (or a complete arse for all I knew) and walked around them, back into the tavern. It seemed that I was out for a while because Greasy didn't even look at me.

"You're gonna learn yare lesson son, because ya really shouldn't objectify women." My hand froze on the door, and I felt my skin tighten and my muscles clench and unclench. Then I heard the sound of wood hitting flesh.

"Really?" I turned and my mouth turned into a twisted smirk. The fat, ugly, hypocrite. The grunts and hitting stopped and I looked up to see the two attackers literally frozen. Greasy had his staff in the air and 'Brutus' had his foot behind him about to deliver another blow.

"_He_ shouldn't objectify women…?" I laughed humorlessly. "Because last _I_ checked, _Greasy_ you were doing that a little less than an hour ago… to _me_!?" I heard a chortle from behind the two assailants. It was 'Flirty'. "So point is_ sir_, you and your ugly arse son shouldn't beat up a man who was commiting a wrong, which was already commited by yourself." I finished snarkily.

"Listen missy I'm not against beating women." Said Greasy. I felt my blood rush this was fun. Taunting him. He really underestimates me doesn't he. I scoffed.

"Good cause neither am I." I replied

"You insultin ma da'"

"Yees, gods!" mentioning to Greasy "He slow too?"

"Alright, ya dark-skinned sand monkey!" Then it happened so fast. First Greasy came at me with staff raised high. I stepped to the side, blocked the blow, wrapped my arm round the weapon pulled with my left hand and tripped him up with my right foot. Hooking it under his left ankle and kicking in front of me. While simultaneously pulling the staff from him which left him with a facefull of dirt and dung. I threw the menial weapon to the ground. Then his 'pretty' son came at me, with a right hook. I blocked with my right hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him down bringing my right knee up to his chest. Successfully knocking the wind out of him than I pushed him in front of me. Egging him on for another blow. Which he obliged. This time he came with a left kick which I grabbed, and he already off balance judging by the smell of ale on his breath, stumbled slightly. I then countered with a swift kick to his knee. Making him collapse. I heard shuffling behind me and thought of Greasy… I turned and delivered a perfectly executed round house (if I don't say so myself) to the offender's jaw. Sending him to the ground again.

"Pretty funny what a dark-skinned sand monkey can do? Eh?" I muttered. I wiped my brow, where a thin veil perspiration lay. _Hmmm that was more productive than I thought._ I tied my hair up in a pathetic pony tail, and glanced at 'Flirty'. Who was now managing to get up.

"Thank you, for your help" he said looking up and giving me his, no doubt, trademark grin.

I shamelessly looked him up and down. He was well built and a little taller than myself, his red tunic was dirtied, and so were his previously black trousers. I made it back up to his face which was etched with a full on grin. His eyes were hazel along with a mane of, now matted, oak colored hair.

"You like what you see?" I made eye contact and narrowed my eyes and gave one more once over of his body. It wouldn't be helpful to take out more of my stress on this nobleman. He was damaged and it was not productive. So I turned and walked back into the tavern. But before I entered I muttered.

"I did not help _you_, it was merely a stress relieving, exercise. For all I know you _deserved_ it." And with that I braced myself for an onslaught of whining from both my companions.

*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*

The entire time I felt _his_ eyes on me. The entire time. I just wished Dast finished his damned drink so we can go to our campsite. I told both Delania and Dastan what had happened, leaving out the fact that I got to talk with the Nobleman/ 'Flirty'. Because if I did I would hear no end of it from Dela. Finally Dast finished and gesturing vaguely towards the door. I got out of the booth and grasped at Dast when he stumbled. I helped him up and started to walk the both of us out of the tavern with Dela in front, who lead the way. But the little missy pulled a sneaky move. When I told her about what happened she insisted that she saw who it was I 'saved'. And I gestured towards _his_ table without looking. Trying to look indifferent so maybe _he_ would stop looking over. No staring. But the little minx led the way right next to_ his_ table. I grumbled and pushed forwards with Dast in tow. But right when I approached _his_ bench, with _him_ still staring shamelessly, Dast did something completely stupid. He drew me close and placed a warm wet kiss on my lips, wound his hands into my hair and pulled me close. But it ended just as quickly as it started. I was completely shocked! And he walked out as if he didn't just have seven mugs of ale, pushing past a pouting Delania. I stood for a second. And I could feel _him_ stiffen. But than my brain caught up with my body. I wiped the back of my hand across my mouth and scowling stalked past _him_ and headed towards the door. Dastan of Tural son of Elstan was going to die today.

**What do you all think I would love to know! Please review, follow and fav!**

**Badwolfette21 out!**


End file.
